One step (Español)
by Sigma Ayumi
Summary: Después de quince años uno junto al otro, ¿qué ha cambiado en la relación entre Mamoru y Haruka?
1. One step

A pesar de que el olor en el ambiente no era el más agradable pues olía a pólvora y sangre, el cansancio le impidió al samurai hacer otra cosa diferente a acostarse sobre el piso de la azotea, ella lo imitó, y él cerró sus ojos para descansarlos y al mismo tiempo concentrarse en la sensación de la brisa nocturna contra su piel. Era un tiempo de calma después de una ardua pelea, los cuerpos inconscientes y heridos de los agresores descansaban por todo el lugar, él podía escuchar la respiración agitada de su acompañante, y sonrió cuando, a pesar de eso, la oyó cambiar el cartucho de su arma. Mamoru abrió sus ojos y miró hacia la izquierda moviendo un poco la cabeza en esa dirección, a eso de un metro se encontraba Haruka, quien mantenía los ojos abiertos mirando al cielo y trataba de controlar el ritmo de su respiración.

-Haruka.

-¿Um? -La mujer no se molestó en mirar hacia donde él se encontraba, seguía mirando el cielo casi que hipnotizada. Ante el silencio de él, movió su cabeza para observarlo mientras cruzaba las manos sobre su abdomen, aún sosteniendo su arma. -¿Mamoru-san?

-Me parece que ya estamos fuera de peligro. -En el rostro de Haruka se dibujó una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Yo soy la que tiene habilidades precognitivas, no lo olvides.

-¿Y acaso viene alguien más? -El samurai aclaró la garganta después de decir esto, repentinamente se sentía la garganta reseca y tenía ganas de tomar algo. Haruka volvió a mirar al cielo antes de responder.

-No. -El ya prácticamente innecesario guardaespaldas sonrió levemente. -Sabemos bien que en todo caso mis premoniciones no son definitivas. -Años de persecuciones habían forjado en ella, más allá de un carácter paranoico, una concentración inquebrantable en los elementos que la rodeaban, dejar de pensar implicaba la muerte.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido? -En todo caso, aún existían cosas en el mundo que la hacían perder la concentración por completo, y una de ellas era escuchar a Mamoru mientras le hablaba.

-Quince años. -La mujer finalmente decidió guardar el arma en su estuche como un intento en mantenerse ocupada y ocultar el ligero nerviosismo que empezaba a alcanzarla.

-¿Estás conforme con la decisión que tomaste? -Ella torció la boca ante su pregunta. -A pesar de que logré librarte de quienes querían tus habilidades, decidiste seguir en este mundo, y a pesar de que desaparecí por cinco años, seguiste peleando, y de alguna manera me encontraste, ¿no deseas a veces tener una vida normal?

-Sería realmente egoísta de mi parte, saber que hay personas que sufren diariamente cosas como las que a mí me tocó pasar y no hacer nada para tratar de evitarlo. Creo que ya no puedo tener una vida "normal", no me es posible ignorar lo que los demás están pasando. En todo caso, ¿por qué estás hablando de estas cosas? -Haruka miró por un momento a Mamoru y luego volvió a mirar el cielo y suspiró. -Aparte de eso, aún si este estilo de vida es difícil en ocasiones, vale la pena, solo por el simple hecho de haberte conocido. -Haruka miró hacia el otro lado de la azotea y se sentó con la intención de ponerse en pie, no tenía deseos de seguir hablando, pues a pesar de lo fuerte que se había hecho, sentía que se volvía vulnerable al estar cerca de él. Cuando se hubo puesto de pie, sintió que el samurai se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Quisieras intentarlo? -Haruka sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba, pero luego se dio vuelta con lentitud.

-¿Q-Qué cosa? -Las mismas reacciones nerviosas que había tenido de adolescente frente a él la seguían persiguiendo, la mujer observó con cuidado la expresión seria del samurai.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu premonición, tampoco tiene que ver con que esté viejo o no tenga otra opción, si lo estoy diciendo es porque estoy completamente seguro de que lo quiero. -Haruka bajó la mirada mientras sentía que su rostro ardía. -Haruka, ¿quisieras intentarlo? Nosotros...un paso a la vez, sin presiones, sin prisa... -La mujer mantenía la mirada en el suelo, sus premoniciones nunca le advertían cuando este tipo de cosas ocurrían. Pero eso no era importante en este momento, la mujer apretó los ojos y levantó el rostro. A pesar de que le costaba observar el rostro del samurai, abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Me gustaría intentarlo, Mamoru-san. -Su guardaespaldas sonrió levemente y le extendió su mano izquierda. Ella tomó su mano y sintió un escalofrío mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él por primera vez después de quince años de haberlo conocido. Haruka le sonrió de vuelta a Mamoru y caminaron juntos hasta la puerta que los sacaría de la azotea.


	2. Window

Mamoru observó a Haruka, quien estaba sentada sobre el marco de la ventana, con las piernas hacia el exterior y suspiró levemente.

-Haruka, ¿qué haces allí? -La mujer se sorprendió y miró al samurai sonriendo.

-Estoy observando el paisaje. -Mamoru caminó hacia la ventana y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Haruka, ella sintió un escalofrío de forma instantánea en su espalda. El samurai bajó lentamente sus manos por los brazos de ella hasta alcanzar sus manos, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella; Haruka agachó la cabeza ligeramente mientras sentía que Mamoru apoyaba su barbilla sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Te puedes caer. -Haruka se rió entre dientes y el samurai le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello.

-Mamoru...

-¿Qué? -El samurai le dio otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla.

-Igawa-san...Juliet-san... -Mamoru sonrió ante el evidente nerviosismo de ella, pero una vez que empezaba a besarla le era difícil dejar de hacerlo. Apoyando un poco de su peso sobre ella movió su cabeza y acercó sus labios a los de ella, Haruka tenía esa forma de entrecerrar los ojos cuando él estaba muy cerca la cual le encantaba.

-No es como si no supiesen que estamos saliendo. -Mamoru cerró la distancia entre ellos, y Haruka movió su rostro hacia él correspondiéndole. Ya había pasado un año desde que estaban saliendo, pero ella aún no lograba controlar el extremo nerviosismo que la invadía cuando Mamoru estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Su guardaespaldas había sido tan gentil, ni siquiera habían sido muchas las veces que se habían besado pero él tenía esa forma única de hacerla sentir especial sin siquiera tocarla y de quitarle el aliento solo con gruñir mientras la besaba. Lo más sorprendente para Haruka era que después de más de una década Mamoru estuviese correspondiendo sus sentimientos de una forma tan genuina y natural, le tomaría algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a sus caricias o al simple hecho de que él ahora tenía una mirada y una sonrisa solo para ella. Mamoru empezó a besarla con más intensidad mientras ella luchaba por recuperar el aliento, ella podía sentir claramente sus labios y sus dientes que la mordían suavemente de tanto en tanto, Mamoru soltó las manos de Haruka y agarró su rostro entre ellas. Ella se dio vuelta y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él, el samurai sostenía con firmeza el rostro de ella mientras la besaba, ella empezó a apretar la camisa de él, gruñidos, leves gemidos, y el sonido de una puerta abriéndose que los hizo separarse. Mamoru murmuró algunas malas palabras mientras tomaba a Haruka por la cintura y levantándola con un brazo la ayudaba a entrar. Unos segundos después, Juliet pasó caminando hacia la cocina, Haruka y Mamoru permanecieron en silencio. La mujer rubia se arregló el cabello y tosió ligeramente, miró al samurai, que tenía la cabeza hacia un lado y una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

-Haruka.

-¿Mamoru? -El hombre de cabello oscuro se acercó a ella y se inclinó hasta la altura de su rostro ella intentó retroceder pero él la tomó por un hombro con delicadeza.

-Esta situación se está volviendo un poco insoportable. -Susurró el samurai mirándola fijamente. -Vamos a casarnos.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡U-Uno no puede casarse p-por una razón de ese tipo! -Mamoru se echó a reír.

-Uno tratando de ser un caballero... -El samurai suspiró todavía riéndose. -Lo que es insoportable es que quiero tenerte todo el tiempo a mi lado, pasar contigo el resto de mi vida, los dos, solos...estoy seguro de que es lo que quiero. Haruka...¿quisieras...? -Mamoru fue interrumpido por Haruka saltando en su cuello.

-Sí, Mamoru, quiero casarme contigo. -El samurai sintió que las piernas le fallaban cuando escuchó la voz de Haruka que temblaba aceptando su propuesta.

-Se supone que debías esperar a que te preguntara. -Haruka soltó a Mamoru y retrocedió.

-Lo siento, hazlo. -La voz de la mujer seguía quebrándose entre la alegría y las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Ya no lo voy a hacer, ya el momento se pasó.

-¿Qué?

-Además, ya estás llorando... -El samurai se burló de ella.

-No estoy llorando. -Mamoru extendió una mano para alcanzar el rostro de Haruka y poner en evidencia sus lágrimas y ella lo esquivó.

-Es obvio que estás llorando.

-Tú ni siquiera puedes ver las lágrimas...

-¡¿Qué?!¿Te burlas de una persona ciega? -Haruka se echó a reír a carcajadas. -Ni siquiera te disculpas... -Mamoru se acercó a ella y levantándola por la cintura la abrazó. -Te haré pagar el resto de la vida por tu insolencia, Haruka. -Ella rodeó el cuello del samurai con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, en la cicatriz debajo de su ojo derecho. -Te dije que estabas llorando.

-Cállate, Mamoru. -La pareja sonrió mientras se fundía en un abrazo, Juliet, desde la cocina, no encontraba la valentía para devolverse al cuarto.


End file.
